Comatose
by ShiloCoulter
Summary: Dean Stavros returns to Rosewood after three and a half years to help Spencer but also to get back the love of his life who left him for unexplained reasons less than three months previous. DeanxOC. Starts 4x22. Rated M for sexual content, violence, and language.


**A/N: This is my first Pretty Little Liars story. I was weary about writing a story about this show simply because of all it's players, components and mystery. But since ****tomorrow 'A' will be revealed, I feel fairly confident about writing this story. However, I wonder if the 'A' revealed tomorrow is going to be BIG A or just another of his or her minions.**

**Now this story will mainly focus on Dean Stavros and an OC named Shilo Hastings. As I'm sure you've guessed, she is Spencer's sister and has a past with Dean that she has kept hidden for the better part of three and a half years from her family. But now he is back in Rosewood for a reason other than helping her sister.**

**In this story, I will be making Dean more of a central character than he was in the show. More of his past will be revealed and he may even be a facet in some past events (one big one that I have planned for sure) that we all know he wasn't actually there for, but I put him there cause it suited me and my story. **

**I was bummed that Dean didn't have more of a back story and that the only things we knew about him were his name, height, he was a Drug and Alcohol Abuse Counselor, had a history with drugs himself, and possibly came from a dysfunctional and abusive family which may or may not have contributed to his drug abuse. This story is my attempt to make up for that. **

**There will of course be violence, swearing, sex, and uses of vulgar words such as cock or pussy so please, if this is not the story for you, save me and anyone who likes this story grief and don't write mean reviews or report me.**

**The title of the story came from "Comatose" by Skillet. It is the theme for Dean and Shilo as well as their relationship. "Every Breath" by Boyce Avenue and "Whispers In The Dark" also by Skillet were also a big inspiration for this story, so please listen to them.**

**Without further ado, please enjoy _Comatose._**

* * *

I should probably introduce myself so you don't think you're listening to the ramblings of a person who has no name and no particular significance.

My name is Dean Alexander Stavros. I have just turned twenty. I am a Drug and Alcohol Abuse Counselor as well as a recovered addict myself. I have dark hair and matching dark eyes. I stand tall at 6'1" and have a lean, athletic build. I am classically handsome with a well sculpted face and a small cleft in my chin, or at least that's what my mother, Chloe, used to tell me before she started getting so drunk, she couldn't tell the difference between me and the wall she thought she'd thrown the whiskey bottle at. Which is how I ended up with the small scar on my temple.

I had never blamed my mother for the alcoholism. Nor had I blamed her when CPS came and took her baby away from her. I hadn't blamed the CPS workers for not caring enough to see the bruises or broken bones I was sporting at age sixteen nor the bloody lip of my younger brother, Mark, only fourteen, and the injured wrist of his twin, Selene.

I had never blamed her or them for any of those things. And I know she hadn't blamed me nor had I blamed her less than a year later when I had started snorting cocaine and amphetamine up my nose. It had numbed me to the pain. The pain that had always been coming every time _he_ came home.

The person had been really to blame for every injury and problem we had.

My Father.

Thomas Stavros.

On the outside, we had been the perfect family. Upper class. A successful husband that had been the member of an Accounting firm. A young wife that had took care of the children and the home. Three beautiful children that had gotten perfect grades. They hadn't seen the bruises or the pain hidden behind our fake smiles. They hadn't seen that despite my perfect grades, I was a druggie. They hadn't seen that my little sister, Selene, was a self-mutilator. They hadn't seen that my father's hurtful words to both Mark and Selene had convinced them that no one would ever love them so they had turned to the only person that they knew did love them. Each other.

No one had seen the abusive monster my Father was.

Until Tanya, my infant sister had been taken away by CPS.

Father had decided that a new start was what had been best for all of us. So he had hired a moving company and we had driven our way to our new home in Rosewood.

Rosewood, Pennsylvania.

On the outskirts of Philadelphia.

Bordering the neighboring towns of Brookhaven and Ravenswood.

Surrounded by woods.

A town full of upper and upper-middle class families.

We had been one of the upper class so of course, my father had made us all dress up and talk to our across the street neighbors. Two of the richest families in town.

The Hastings and the DiLaurentis's.

That was when I had seen her for the first time. A tiny thing, she couldn't have been more than fifteen, which would have made her two years younger than me as I was seventeen at that time. I thought she had looked odd standing with the Hastings family. She had looked like she belonged more with DiLaurentis's as they were all blonde. See, this girl that had captured my attention was the only blonde in the Hastings family. She had also been the only one wearing black. She had a book of Poe in her hand and looked like she would have rather been anywhere else. But then she had looked up and locked her deep blue eyes on mine and smiled sweetly.

That had been my first glimpse of the girl that would soon become the love of my life.

Shilo Elizabeth Hastings.

Shilo had helped me get off drugs, graduate while I was in Recovery and had showed me that life wasn't just a black hole of darkness trying to smother you to death.

She had been my light.

Shilo had left me three months ago without warning. I know it was because of A. Nasty rotten A. Oh, yes. I know all about A. Alison took the liberty of explaining to me who A was when she visited in the guise of Vivian Darkbloom two months ago.

Everyone thought Alison DiLaurentis was an evil bitch. And maybe she was to most people. But not to Shilo. Alison genuinely cared for Shilo, loved her like a little sister even, which I had noticed had often caused contention between Alison and Spencer.

Now as I sit in front of the Hastings house in my car and write this down I wonder why Mrs. Hastings didn't recognize my name. I only dated her daughter for two years right in front of her (the last year and a half of our relationship, Shilo spent with me in an apartment in Brookhaven, returning home for school and to spend a few nights there as to not arouse suspicion) and had dinner at her house many times.

I know as I look up at the house that while I am here to help Spencer, I will not be leaving this town without Shilo.

She is mine and always will be.

* * *

**Wow, so Dean got a little dark toward the end there. **

**Please tell me what you think and be as detailed as you can. Reviews help me out a lot. **


End file.
